The proposed project aims to test the technical merit and feasibility of interactive videodiscs for preparing patients for orthodontic treatment and orthognathic surgery. Slide-tapes and videotapes which have been developed previously will be transferred to a videodisc, one side for orthodontic patients, the other for orthognathic surgery. A computer program has already been developed and pretested for assessing patients' expectations from and decisions regarding surgery. A comparable one for orthodontic patients will be developed, together with questions to test patient comprehension. These will be used in conjunction with the videodisc. Twenty surgery and 20 orthodontic patients will view the disc alone; another 20 of each type will view the disc and use the interactive computer program. These will be compared with patients who observe the slides and videotapes without a disc or computer. A fourth group of 20 orthodontic and 20 surgery patients will serve as a control group and receive the traditional practitioner-based information only. Pre-post changes on computerized questions of comprehension, expectations and decision-making will permit a comparison of all groups. The long term objective of this project is to enhance treatment outcomes and patient satisfaction by using the technological advantages of videodisc and computer-assisted instruction. A Phase II grant will aid in testing the commercial applications of such an approach in orthodontic and oral surgery practices, with potential applications in other dental settings.